deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs. War
Nier Hitoshura= Description: Devil May Cry Vs Darksiders. Two half-demons outcasts wielding the best weapons Heaven and Hell can offer. But who will walk away in this Death Battle? Interlude Sakuya: When demons decide to overrun or attempt to take over the world. Help can come from surprising ways, and sources. Rin: And these two know how to pick their weapons. Sakuya: Like, Dante the Son of Sparda Rin: And War, the one of the four horsemen of apocalypse. She's Sakuya Izayoi, and I'm Rin Okumura. Sakuya: And we're here to analyze their armors, weapons, and stats to see who will win a... Rin: a Death Battle. Analysis Dante (Devil May Cry) Cue: Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack - Devils Never Cry Sakuya: Two millenium ago a demon named Sparda had betrayed his demon brothers. Sparda had hailed as the world's ruler for quite sometimes. However, when Sparda had disappeared, he reappeared in the modern day and fell in love with a human named Eva. Rin: It was then that the greatest demon hunter had been born, and his name is Dante. Sakuya: At the age of eight, Dante had lost his mother to the demons, and his twin brother Vergil had disappeared. Rin: And what did this eight year old do? This eight year old had taken revenge on the demons, and became the greatest demon hunter we know and love today. ''Background Recap: *'Born as one of the Sons of Sparda''' *'Born as a half-human and half-demon' *'Lost his mother to demons at the age of eight' *'Took revenge, and became the demon hunter he is today.' Sakuya: Thanks to his demonic heritage, Dante has shown he can go beyond the limit of a human, and reach the levels of superhuman. Notably during the DMC3 Manga Dante had swung his sword hard enough that he left a massive gash open onto his ceiling. Rin: He also moved at FTE speeds after being shot through the chest by an Enigma. Then there is the fact that he has been stabbed multiple times, and just shrugged them off, and pulled them out of him, and even caught a bullet with his mouth. However, when he unlocked his demonic power, Dante had gotten strugger. Such as just as he unlocked it, he hit a statue hard enough to cause a shockwave, and pop it's head off. Sakuya: This also helps that he was able to completely match a demon in strength who destroys giant stone walls just by moving, and he even smacked a demon hard enough it was sent cannoning into an advertising structure, and destroying it. Rin: He's even cut a large metal dice in half with one swing, and even blocked the savior's punch who is about the size of a skyscraper, and not only that, but he pushed the savior off of him, and caused the statue to tilt. This goes to shot how strong he is. Sakuya: That is true Rin, but let's not forget about his speed. He was able to catch up to his sword which was falling at incredible speeds. He's fired semi-automatic pistols at the rate of a machine-gun, and dodged a sound based attack from a demon that possesses the body of a former rock star, seemingly chases a speeding car on foot in the middle of nowhere with much problem. Rin: He's also capable of keeping up with Blitzs which are demons that turn into lightning itself. He also saved a woman from an explosion, dodged machine-gun fire form an assault chopper, dodged a shot from a tank, and even saved Lucia from an energy blast, and also avoids another large explosion. Sakuya: Dante is pretty durable as well. He was unfazed by an explosion from a motorcycle after using it like nun-chucks. Easily survived the gauntlets of Ifrit trying to kill him, and the Ifrit uses Hell-fire which is more destructive then regular hell-fire as they were able to harm creatures at are impervious to volcanic fire. Rin: He also survived being impaled by Mundus, knocked back down to the ground, and as he reverts back to base form, he starts to get back up, and keep fighting. He's also caused a shock-wave during his first fight with Nero and wasn't effected by it. He's also shown to be seemingly immune to hell-fire when he was sitting on Berial's tail. Sakuya: Lastly Dante also jumps form a great height, and as he lands onto the ground and is shown to be unharmed. Rin: Goes to show that Dante just seems to shrug off everything. ''Physical Capabilities Recap: *'Strength:' **'Creates a giant gash into the ceiling just be swinging his sword''' **'Hit a statue which caused a shock-wave, and popped it's head off' **'matches a demon who destroyes large stone walls just be moving' **'Hit a demon hard enough, that it canoned through the air and hit an advertising structure, destroying it' **'Cuts a large metal dice in half with one swing' **'Blocked the Savior's punch, and pushed the Savior off of him, and caused the statue to tilt.' *'Speed:' **'Moved at FTE (''Faster Than Eyesight)' **'Caught a bullet with his mouth''' **'Caught his sword that was falling at incredible speeds' **'Fires semi-automatic pistols at the rate of machine-gun fire' **'dodged a sound based attack' **'Can keep up with demons such as Blitzs who can turn into lightning' **'Saves Lucia form a point-blank exposion' **'dodged a shot fired by a tank' **'Avoids machine-gun fire form an assualt chopper' **'Saved Lucia from an energy blast, and avoided a large point-blank explosion' *'Durability:' **'Shrugged off being impaled' **'unphased by an explosion by a motorcycle he used as nun-chucks' **'Easily survived the Ifrit Gauntlet's hell-fire which can harm creature who are impervious to hell-fire' **'Survied being impaled by Mundus, and when he was reverting back to base form, he stood up while being bombarded by meteors' **'Caused a shock-wave, and was uneffected by it' **'Seemingly immune to hell-fire' **'Jumped from great height, and is unharmed' Sakuya: Throughout the Devil May Cry games, Dante always seemed to have a different personality except when it came from Devil May Cry 3 to Devil May Cry 4 where he seemingly held the same personality. However, we shall stick to one personality which is his Devil May Cry 1 personality. Rin: During the events of Devil May Cry 1, Dante was pretty laid back, and was obviously carefree. This is shown during his first encounter with Trish during the opening of Devil May Cry. However, unlike his Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4 personality, Dante knows when it's time to get serious. Sakuya: Evidence of this is shown when Trish talks about his job, and about his family. However, he still held a carefree attitude when he was struck by Trish, but he seeminly knew he was in no real danger. Similar to his personality from the third and fourth game, Dante still messed around, but always took the fight serious while making a joke here and there. Rin: However, he knows when to really get serious like the time he fought against Nelo Angelo, Nightmare who had Trish to help fight against Dante, and Mundus. However, Dante was more pissed off during the fight against Mundus due to seemingly killing Trish who happened to be alive the entire time. Sakuya: Despite the personality difference, Dante is still someone who do not want to mess with. Rin: He'll do it either stylishly, or without mercy. ''Personality Recap (DMC1): *'Is a little laid back, and carefree''' *'Somewhat messes around during fights, but takes them seriously at the same time' *'Knows when to get serious shown against Nelo Angelo, Nightmare, and Mundus' *'Will hurt without mercy if someone is to hurt the people he cares about' Sakuya: As a half-demon, Dante gains power from his demonic heritage to use against his enemies. Through his demonic heritage, Dante has accumulated multiples types of powers such as regeneration, transformation, and a lot more Rin: For starters, Dante's regeneration seemingly works instantly. This is shown when he fists a sword with his barehand, and it instantly heals, and during his limit. Dante also removed a sword the hard way, and his body had instantly regenerated from that. Sakuya: Dante can also project his energy. He has shown to this by created explosive waves of energy out of his sword. He's also shown to create another platform that allows him to jump in the air, and dash around. He can also charge his pistols, shotguns, and other weapons with his own demonic power. Rin: He can also put energy into his vehicles to make them go faster, like his race to get passed Red Eye. Sakuya: Not irrelevant, but okay. Dante also has the ability to absorb/block attacks and release them. However, while not shown in the manga, cutscenes, or the anime. They do have lore/text files that support them. This ability is called Royal Guard. Rin: By blocking, Dante can minimize the damage, while also accumulated power, and if he blocks right before an attack lands, it negates all the damage of the attack. He can also release all of the absorbed damage he has accumulated through his blocking as a punch. Sakuya: By releasing within a second before the attacks, the damage from the release will significantly increase. With Royal Guard, Dante has the abilities called Ultimate and Dreadnaught. Ultimate allows Dante to absorb damage, and heal himself, and Dreadnaught allows Dante to use the absorbed damage to create metallic shell impervious to enemy assualt. The duration of this depends on how much damage Dante has absorbed. Rin: Dante also has two special abilities called Quicksilver which he gained from Geryon the Timesteed. Quicksilver allows Dante to send out a dimensional time right which slows down time, and increases Dante speed. He also has Doppleganger which he got from a shadow demon. Doppleganger allows Dante to control his shadow and created a clone seems to be as strong as him, and mirrors his movements. Sakuya: Dante has two transformations called Devil Trigger, and Majin Form also known as Desperation Devil Trigger. Dante at will can enter the Devil Trigger which boosts his physical and magical attributes to an unknown degree. There is no solid indication on how much stronger he becomes, but he's beaten demons stronger than him with it. Rin: The Majin Form is a special demon form that Dante uses when he's on his last breath. The Majin Form is far stronger than his Devil Trigger, but this form only lasts for a short while. Now Dante also has minor abilities he barely shows, but has shown these abilities before such as Minor telekinesis. Dante has shown minor telekinesis during the first time he met Trish when he stopped a thrown motorcycle before opening fire onto it. He's even used this to pull his sword towards him. Sakuya: Dante also has demonic awareness, because he's a half-demon Dante has shown to being able to see through illusions, and costumes made by demons. Dante hasseen a hidden child , and kills a disguised demon . ''Demonic Powers: *'Energy Projection''' **'Can shoot explosive waves from his sword' **'Can create a platform to jump in air, and dash around' **'Can charge his weapons with his own demonic power' **'Can put energy in vehicle to make them go faster' *'Quicksilver' **'Allows Dante to create a dimensional time rift to slow down time, and increase his speed' *'Royal Guard' **'Allows Dante to minimize damage to accumulate power when blocking' **'Blocking a second before an attack is made allows Dante to negate damage fully' **'Can release the absorbed damage into a punch' **'If release a second before an attack is made, Dante's punch deals significantly more damage' **'Ultimate' ***'allows Dante to absorb damage to heal himself' **'Dreadnaught' ***'With enough absorbed damage, Dante can create a metalic shell impervious to enemy assault' ***'the duration is depended on how much damage is absorbed' *'Devil Trigger' **'Increases Dante's stats to an unknown degree, but strong enough to fight enemies more powerful then him' **'Can access this at will' *'Majin Form (''Desperation Devil Trigger)' **'When Dante is on his last breath, he can access Majin Form which is far more powerful than his Devil Trigger''' **'Doesn't last long as the Devil Trigger' *'Minor Telekinesis' **'Stopped a thrown motorcycle and opened fire on i't **'Can call back his sword' *'Demonic Awareness' **'Through his demonic heritage, allows Dante to see through illusions, and disguises created by demons' ---- War (Darksiders) Death Battle Sakuya: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate. Rin: It's time for a Death Battle!!! ---- Cue: Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Soundtrack - Showtime A man with long white-hair, who wears a dark-red trench coat strode through an abandoned city. The man carried a large sword, and two guns in his hand. Not a care in the world, this man just came out of the depths of hell after defeating every demon that was in his way, and surpassed his father’s legacy. The man held two icy-blue eyes, and has pale-skin. His long dark-red trench coat has two coattails, yet the coat has a buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front. The front of the coat is also patterned individually from the rest of it, resembling a sort of vest or body armor, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of the white-haired man’s neck. He also wears high black boots and red jeans once more, yet has a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around his waist, and he wears black, gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. Known throughout hell as the Son of Sparda, and who become the Legendary Dark Knight taking after his father, although those who really knew him, knew him as Dante. Dante had not seen a single sign of life, except for a few demons, and zombies. However, they weren’t much of a threat to him as he kept striding through the abandoned city. He was used to being alone now, after being in hell for who knows how long, he began to become use to being alone. However, the Son of Sparda still wishes to see the people he cares about again. He knew what had to be done, and having to go into hell to save the world was something he had to do. His father did the same thing, so why couldn’t he? Dante kept walking through the world as he saw a group of zombies limping towards him. The Devil-Hunter gripped his trademark claymore sword, Rebellion as he prepared to demolish these enemies. However, before he could do anything the zombies were quickly annihilated with a single swing. Looking over, Dante saw rather large man wearing a red hood with gold outlines. While his hoodie covered most of his face, the Son of Sparda saw long white hair sticking out of the hood. This man also seemingly wears a medieval style armor, and carries a large sword with demonic designs. The large man is one of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, and happens to be the youngest of them all, War. (Music Stop) War turns his head and looks down slightly as he saw, Dante standing there. The Red Rider and Devil-Hunter only looked towards each other as they both were able to feel a powerful presence within each other. “Man, just when you think you seen everything after travelling through hell.” Words left Dante as he gave a snarky remark to War. The Rider of the Red Horse didn’t respond to that. “What, don’t tell me you’re one of those big, dark, and brooding guys.” “You’re quite arrogant, you know that.” War finally broken his silence as he kept his eyes glued onto Dante, not letting his guard down for a second. “Do you have business with me, or are you some form of traveler from hell?” “Hold on War. I heard of this man before. He’s one of the people that Charred Council wants to kill.” A demon spoke out as he manifest near the horsemen. “Is that so. I’m sorry about this, however, if it’s to prove my innocence to the Charred Council then you must be cut down.” War spoke out as gripped the handle of his sword. Dante took notice as he gripped the handle of his claymore, Rebellion. Cue: Berserk Soundtrack - My Brother “Oh dear. I guess you better come and take my down then, Mr. Big and Brooding.” The Son of Sparda remarked as the Rider of the Red Horse did not respond to his comment. Both Dante and War charged at each other as a battle between two demons who hold the best weapons that Heaven and Hell can offer had commence. Who are you rooting for? Dante (Devil May Cry) War (Darksiders) |-| Friendlysociopath= Description Two warriors that would take on armies of darkness to save the world or doom it. Interlude Dante War Deathbattle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Nier Hitoshura Category:Friendlysociopath